deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Speed Fighters
Speed Fighters is the Ancient Deadly Alliance, the Mediterranean Deadly Alliance, and the Greek Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Temple of the Ancients. The Pack of Medo-Persian Lizardfolk-like Basilisks is the most agile warriors group with great speed and martial art skills and fended the invaders off from their home island such as the Dark Basilisks, the Memnonians, and the Telkineses (the Brotherhood of Chaos). Origins The Early Days Ratsero is one of the most skillful agile warriors trained on the rocky island Basiliskrus, home of the Lizardfolk-like Basilisks, and trained to be the best warrior on the peaceful island. However, not only he trained in one season but four seasons and has been trained well of how to survive because of the island's special conditions. After he's fully trained, Ratsero is about to embrace his first battle against the Dark Basiliskfolks. The Basilisk Wars In the Basilisk Wars, a war between colorful Basiliskfolks and the Dark Basilisks, Ratsero face many challenges ahead of the battle. There he met his first allies from each tribe and teamed up against the Dark Basiliskfolks. After their first long taste of battle they've won, Ratsero and the chosen warriors were tasked to weaken their capability to attack and defend such as sabotage their siege and defense weapons and equipments, cut off their supply lines from the northwest, and poisoned their water supply for the enemy troops; while they're carrying out their tasks, they discovered their plan to invade the capital of Basiliskopolis from one of the Dark Basiliskfolks' war camps. They took their evil plan and shown to their generals, changing their war plan from the offensive move to the defensive move. After their main tasks are completed, they've prepared for the big battle as the massive army of Dark Basiliskfolks, numbered in hundreds of thousands, arrived from outside of Basiliskopolis. As the first wave of horde invaders charged, Ratsero and his fellow companions hold the line as they clashed with them with swords and shields and spears and piercing arrows. After the first wave has been repelled, the second wave approached and Ratsero and his allies remained to hold the line while their allies are defending the walls and providing support for them. Wave after wave after wave after wave after wave after wave and after bloody wave, Ratsero and his fellow companions are able to survive and hold them off from the wall until the Dark Basiliskfolk warlord appeared before them and Ratsero was challenged to the fight to the death. The battle between Ratsero and the Dark Basiliskfolk warlord was brutal but he managed to defeat him by throwing his dagger to his neck, ending the Basilisk Wars effectively. After the War is over after the Dark Basiliskfolks were retreated for good, Ratsero is hailed as a hero but he couldn't done with his fellow warriors so they are all hailed as heroes. The Memnonian Invasion Two years have passed after the Basilisk Wars, Ratsero and the Speed Fighters saw the envoy from Memnonia, seeking a diplomatic relationship between the Memnonians and the Basiliskrus. However, they viewed them as attempted conquerors, seeking their expansion for their territory. While their 'diplomacy' is underway, Ratsero and the Speed Fighters trailed them down at the docks and foiled their 'political' assassination attempts then they revealed to the king, ending their talks with the real enemy. But until the Memnonians declared war on Basiliskrus and the Speed Fighters were called into battle once again. The Memnonian Invasion has begun as they were sent to the northeastern shores of their home island with 12,000 brave soldiers against 150,000 thousand Memnonian warriors coming from the seas. As they made a landfall, they sprung to attack and repelled them before they set up a war camp. After a long battle against the Memnonians with flesh and blood, the Memnonian invaders showed up again but this time, it's a million warriors against 15 brave warriors in the impossible battle with highest risk but that won't stop them as they keep on fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting as they transformed the shores into a bloody bloodbath. For days, they fought tirelessly and the invaders won't stop until their homeland is occupied but they've managed to stop their advancing before reaching the capital. After weeks of brutal and bloody fighting against the Memnonian, Ratsero and his fellow fighters have repelled the invaders despite heavy losses and they heard the news that the Memnonians have unconditionally surrendered immediately to the Basiliskrian as the High Council of Antichthon intervened and settled the diplomacy with resolution and conditions. Ratsero and his fellow fighters deserve their rest after their long exhausted battle against the Memnonians. Stopping the Chaos six months have passed and peace is still maintain but fragile as the treaty is about to be shattered when the Memnonians keep violating but they nearly missed their opportunity so they don't have to worry about it. But as for Ratsero, he missed the fighting for fun that he had it for months until something just happened in Basiliskrus when the Chaosnado appeared at the center of the island and Chaos was broken out. Without any support from the outside world, it was up to Ratsero and his fellow fighters to stop the source of disruption. Ratsero and his fellow companions encountered monsters and bestial warriors along the way and they've learned that it was not only Dark Basiliskfolks but the Telkinese, invaders from the east who are the cultists dedicated to the fallen Titans and attacked Greece without any warning. They decided to stop the Telkins from destroying the island by defeating the Telkins and destroy their source of Chaotic power. Ratsero and his companions ventured through the cave as a safe route to avoid of being caught by the Chaosnado and fought the Telkinese warriors along the way until they've reached the center of the Chaosnado at the forbidden temple where the Telkins and the Brotherhood of Chaos control the forbidden Chaos Stone. Ratsero and his fellow allies were trying to figure it out of how to destroy the Chaos Stone but they had no time for that as they have only one choice: fight or die. Then suddenly, during the battle as Ratsero and the others were about to be near-defeat, their Aura is unlocked, starting with Ratsero as he slain the Telkin warriors and saving and helping his fellow allies and then he defeated the Telkin priest and they destroyed the Chaos Stone, stopping the Chaosnado for good and saved the island. With the Chaos ended, Ratsero and his fellow allies were hailed as heroes. Though they saved their home island, the Memnonians have established their peaceful settlement up north of the island and the capital has been re-established because of the curse have been lifted after many years of uneasy settlement. Ratsero heard that it was the High Council of Antichthon who made that decision for the Memnonians rival factions away from the main faction and he made good friends with them, even their rival team. Nevertheless, their battle against common enemies goes on. Aftermath In 21st cuntury, Ratsero and his team were located by the UN-GDI in Cyprus after they've learned that they've foiled and averted the Brotherhood of Chaos' terror attack. As they were founded by them, Ratsero and his team gladly accept their offer to join the UN paranormal division to fight the Brotherhood of Chaos. Team Members Ratsero The leader of the Medo-Persian team of Basiliskfolk warriors. The young and agile skillful Scout and Fighter Class, Ratsero never back down without a fight, no matter how weak or strong his enemies are and no matter how small or large the forces are. He's also the cousin of Sting of Basilisk Guardsmen. Tarukus The blue Basiliskfolk scout fighter is one of Ratsero's team members since the Basilisk Wars. A calm and steady fighter, Tarukas fights with his silent skills because he want it quiet as long as possible but he'll get along with noisy ones if it's a hard way. He's also a great dagger thrower. Razik The red Basiliskfolk scout fighter is one of Ratsero's team members since the Basilisk Wars. Razik is a wild but focused fighter as throws his daggers at his enemies in long distances and even short range, no matter where he hits at but he can use his environment as his alternative weapon. Packorus The green Basiliskfolk scout fighter is one of Ratsero's team members since the Basilisk Wars. He's the skillful hunter who loves stabbing in their back with his daggers because of his skin which makes him nearly invisible and easy to be unseen by his enemies. He loves to hide and seek to confuse his enemies as his element of surprise. Lycara The sexy female Basiliskfolk who is Ratsero's second-in-command while she's the leader of the Basilisk Amazon Warriors. Lycara is the skilled archer with her gauntlet bow, targeting at her target in average range, no matter how far or close her enemies are. She's also a deadly Fighter Class, arming herself with her twin dagger. Miza The sexy light blue female Basiliskfolk who is one of Lycara's team members since the Basilisk Wars. Cunning and deadly on her back, Miza fights smoothly against her foes with her deadly sexy skills while watching her back and shoots her unseen enemy just in case. Ligana The sexy light yellow female Basiliskfolk who is one of Lycara's team members since the Basilisk Wars. She may be a skilled archer but she is much more skillful fighter like Ratsero with her bare hands, fighting many foes in her way no matter how big they are. Chira The sexy light green female Basiliskfolk who is one of Lycara's team members since the Basilisk Wars. Like Packorus, she's also a skillful infiltrator and thief, stealing their blueprints and war plans as well assassinating her targets and setting traps on enemy's positions and routes. Thanks to her skin, she can slip pass through guards and defenses. Retus The purple Basilisk warrior is one of Ratsero's team members since the Basilisk Wars. Retus was one of the soldiers who battled the Dark Basiliskfolks and the Memnonian in the Battle of the New Memnonia. After years of military discharged, Retus was recalled once again and became the member of Ratsero's team. Terana The sexy light purple female Basiliskfolk who is one of Lycara's team members since the Basilisk Wars. She was the honor guard, defending her queen until the end, but she was also a soldier of the Basiliskrusian Army since she battled the Memnonians years ago. Now she was chosen to be part of Lycara's team to battle against the Dark Basiliskfolks. Rauzur The hulking Basiliskfolk warrior who is Ratsero's team members since the Basilisk Wars. Rauzur is one of the strongest Basiliskfolk warriors who crushed hundreds of Dark Basiliskfolks and Memnonians with his might and strength with sword and shield. After serving in the army, Rauzur was chosen to join Ratsero's team for more of his taste for bloody battle. Derus The orange Basiliskfolk warrior who is one of the Ratsero's team members since the Basilisk Wars. He was one of the volunteer soldiers, wanting to fight the Dark Basiliskfolks and the Memnonians for his home island and he finally got what he wants. After serving the army voluntarily, Derus was chosen to join Ratsero's team as a full member. Merana The sexy navy-blue female Basiliskfolk who is one of Lycara's team members since the Basilisk Wars. She is one of the strongest Basiliskfolk Amazon warriors, defending her allies against the vicious Memnonian warriors singlehandedly and crushing the Dark Basiliskfolks with her sword and shield alone. After her fierce battles, Merana was chosen to join Lycara's team for more battle against her vicious enemies. Ilza The sexy light orange female Basiliskfolk who is one of Lycara's team members since the Basilisk Wars. She was about to join the army but instead she was voluntarily to join the defense of her home village against the Dark Basiliskfolks which she hold them off successfully despite the heavy losses from both sides. After the defense at her home village, Ilza finally joined the real battle as she was chosen to join Lycara's team to fight her bigger enemies like the Memnonians. Cypros The white elder Basiliskfolk warrior who is the commander of the team. Once the captain at his young age, Cypros defeated Dark Basiliskfolks and Memnonian invaders numbered in hundreds of thousands, making him as one of the legendary heroes of Basiliskrus. Now as the commander, Cypros led and advise Ratsero and his team with his brilliant strategies and outsmart his enemies as well knowing and countering their plans. Inspirations * This is the original Deadly Alliance team. Category:Database Category:Greek Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:Mediterranean Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Temple of the Ancients